Damon Salvatore
Limpieza de artículo. Favor de tener cuidado al editar. a en 7x22}}}} Damon Salvatore es uno de los dos protagonistas masculinos de The Vampire Diaries. Damon es un vampiro de 174 años de edad y un descendiente lejano de Silas. Era un antagonista mayor en la primera parte de la Primera Temporada. Él es el hermano mayor de Stefan Salvatore. Nació durante los años 1800s y vivió en la ciudad de Mystic Falls con su hermano Stefan, su padre, Giuseppe Salvatore, y también con su madre Lillian Salvatore hasta la muerte de ella en 1858. Se convirtió en vampiro en 1864. En el momento de su regreso a Mystic Falls, Damon y Stefan no se habían visto en quince años debido a su amarga y violenta relación. En los 50s, Damon fue capturado y torturado por la sociedad de los Augustine, liderada por la familia Whitmore, quienes experimentaban en vampiros por un "propósito más grande". Durante sus cinco años de cautiverio, conoció a otro prisionero, Enzo, y se convirtieron en mejores amigos. Eventualmente, el plan que ambos hicieron falló en un momento crítico y ya que era imposible sacar a Enzo de una jaula, Damon apagó su humanidad para poder abandonarlo y suprimir la culpa y la tristeza. Damon buscó venganza, cazando a cada miembro de la familia Whitmore a través de las generaciones que finalmente termina con la muerte de Aaron Whitmore. El unico propósito de Damon al regresar a Mystic Falls era liberar a Katherine Pierce, la vampiro que lo convirtió y a quien amaba profundamente. Después de darse cuenta que Katherine nunca lo amó, su amor por ella se desvaneció y su amistad con Elena, descendiente de Katherine y doppelgänger, creció. Debido a su impacto en él y el fortalecimiento de la relación con su hermano, empiezan a trabajar juntos para proteger a Elena, junto con sus amigos y familia. Antes de su muerte, al principio de la Quinta Temporada, vivió con su hermano, Jeremy (el hermano de su novia Elena), y con Elena (cuando no estaba en la universidad) en la Casa de los Salvatore. En la Tercer Temporada, Damon llenó el papel como deuteragonista en la primera mitad de la temporada debido a que Stefan ahora estaba con Klaus. A lo largo de la serie, su vinculo con Elena continuó creciendo hasta que eventualmente se enamoraron. Poco después de la muerte de ella y su posterior transición a un vampiro, los sentimientos de Elena por Damon se intensifican lo que hace que ella admita su amor por él y comienzan una relación romántica en la Cuarta Temporada. En la Quinta Temporada, descubre que Enzo estaba vivo y se convierten en amigos, una vez más sin embargo cuando "Elena" termina con él, pone fin a su plan diabólico contra de la familia Whitmore y es inyectado con un peligro compuesto por Wes Maxfield, causando que se convierta en el único Vampiro Augustine en exigencia. Más tarde fue curado, gracias las acciones de Enzo, Stefan y Caroline. Mientras el otro lado colapsaba, Damon dio su vida para salvar a sus seres queridos y esto particularmente le causó mucho dolor a Elena, Stefan, y a Alaric. En la Temporada 6, Damon descubre que él y Bonnie estaban atrapados en el mundo prisión de 1994, y trabajaron juntos para encontrar un manera de volver a Mystic Falls. También formaron una alianza para derrotar a Kai. Durante este tiempo, fue capaz de formar una saludable amistad con Bonnie, y fueron capaces de convertirse en amigos. Después de regresar a casa, se enteró que Elena borró todas las memorias de su relación y Damon intenta recuperarla. Damon pronto se entera de la enfermedad de Liz y poco después, muere en el hospital enfrente de ella, dejándolo devastado y pronto se reúne con Bonnie quien logró escapar del mundo prisión y le enseña un video de una misteriosa mujer, quien resulta ser su madre. Se las arregla para traerla de vuelta con la ayuda de Kai. Bonnie le da a Damon la cura del vampirismo por haberle informado de la magia en Nueva Escocia de la tumba de Qetsiyah, ya que la quería para Elena. Damon le da la cura a Elena. Damon es mejor amigo de Elena Gilbert, Alaric Saltzman y Bonnie Bennett. Era también un amigo cercano de Elizabeth Forbes hasta la muerte de ella. Anteriormente era mejor amigo de Enzo, quien ahora es su enemigo. Damon es miembro de la Familia Salvatore y era un líder del Consejo de la Ciudad. Vida Temprana |-|1851= Cuando tenía 12 años, su padre era muy abusivo contra el, quemándolo con un cigarro en la cena de Acción de Gracias. A los ojos de su padre le estaba dando a su hijo mayor una lección, al pensar que Damon había robado su dinero. Damon, 150 años después descubrió que su madre fue quien había robado el dinero de Giuseppe con el fin de huir de su abusivo esposo, pensaba llevarse a Stefan y a Damon junto con ella, pero el plan falló cuando Giuseppe se enteró. |-|1858= A finales de mayo, con la edad de 17, su madre murió de tuberculosis (más tarde en 2013 descubrió que era mentira). Damon le había prometido a Stefan que él escribiría un discurso para su madre y lo diría en el funeral. Justo antes de su funeral, Damon llegó a ayudar a Stefan a vestirse. Stefan le dijo que su padre le había dicho que no llorara. Damon replicó diciendo que el era un niño y que si tenía la necesidad de llorar, estaba bien. Diciendo todo eso, Damon lo fue al funeral. Más tarde al ver a Stefan, su hermano menor estaba enojado porque Damon no apareció. |-|1863= Como un joven hombre, Damon se unió al Ejército Confederado por orden de su padre, para defender el sur durante la guerra civil americana. Sin embargo, Damon odiaba en secreto todo lo que el sur representaba, y había estado planeando abandonarlo por algún tiempo antes de que su equipo se uniera al ejército en Gettysburg. La única cosa que Damon temía era la desaprobación de Giuseppe. Con el tiempo, conoció a un hombre llamado Oscar quien lo convenció de seguir sus propias creencias en lugar de las de su padre. Esa noche, mientras Damon desertaba su escuadra fue diezmada durante la siguiente batalla. |-|1864= Damon es el hijo de Giuseppe Salvatore y Lillian Salvatore, nacido el 18 de junio de 1839 en la pequeña ciudad de Mystic Falls, Virginia. Su hermano menor Stefan Salvatore es ocho años menor que él, y los dos eran muy cercanos cuando eran humanos. En un punto se unió al Ejército Confederado y regresó para pasar un tiempo en la mansión de los Salvatore. Es desconocido como Damon descubrió que Katherine era vampiro, pero al contrario de Stefan, el no tenía miedo ni la rechazaba, y voluntariamente bebió su sangre. En una ocasión le demostró uno de sus trucos para las víctimas de sujeción, yacía en el medio de un camino para detener a todos los viajeros que podían llegar a pasar. A pesar de que mostró un dude inicial, Damon incluso la besó mientras la sangre de la víctima todavía manchaba sus labios. Damon quería renunciar a su vida humana para pasar la eternidad con Katherine, y le regó a Stefan que no le dijera la verdad a su padre, quien era miembro del Consejo de la Ciudad y una persona que odiaba a los vampiros. Cuando Stefan inadvertidamente reveló que Katherine era un vampiro, ella fue tomada por los ciudadanos del Mystic Falls. Su padre esta furioso y regañó a Damon para tratar de ocultar su secreto y protegerla. Damon estaba furioso con Stefan, pero Stefan aceptó trabajar con él para rescatarla. En medio de su arriesgado plan, Giuseppe le disparó a sus hijos matándolos, quien se avergonzaba de sus hijos por simpatizar y amar a un vampiro. Ambos murieron con la sangre de Katherine en sus sistemas, pero Damon despertó primero y fue testigo cuando la Iglesia Fell se incendió, donde los ciudadanos encarcelaban a los vampiros, incluida Katherine. Cuando Stefan despertó la mañana siguiente, Damon le dijo que Katherine había muerto y que su razón para vivir ya no estaba, por lo que no completaría su transición a vampiro. Más tarde ese día, cuando Stefan regresó después de no haber sido capaz de resistir alimentarse de su propio padre, e inadvertidamente completó su transición, él forzó a Damon a beber del cuello de una joven, causando que Damon completara la transición. |-|1912= |-|1942= |-|1953-1958= |-|1960= |-|1977= |-|1994= |-|2007= Damon convirtió a una mujer llamada Isobel a un vampiro después de que le pidió que la convirtiera. Después conoció y se enamoró de su hija Elena Gilbert quien después también fue convertida en un vampiro con su sangre. A través de The Vampire Diaries |-|Temporada Uno= |-|Temporada Dos= |-|Temporada Tres= |-|Temporada Cuatro= |-|Temporada Cinco= |-|Temporada Seis= |-|Temporada Siete= Personalidad Damon es irónico y sarcástico, es su forma de defenderse, pero tras ese escudo vemos a un hombre lleno de dolor y un pasado repleto de errores. Damon en un principio demuestra que no siente nada de amor, ni de humanidad por nadie. Se le tiene como un vampiro sádico, ególatra, arrogante, ya que no muestra sumisión con vampiros más fuertes que él, como Klaus, Rose, Elijah, sociópata, vengativo, desconfiado, no tiene piedad con aquel que le ha hecho sufrir, aunque normalmente es el vampiro malo, solo es una tapadera porque en el fondo es una buena persona. Es ingenioso e inteligente, de hecho siempre se da cuenta de lo que pasa alrededor, astuto, paciente ha esperado 20 años para abrir la tumba, capaz de organizar planes. No confía en nadie, excepto Elena, el gran amor de su vida. Y un poco en Jasper. En ocasiones resulta un tanto brusco, borde pero es cortés. También es notable su noble comportamiento en muchas ocasiones, como cuando expone su vida para salvar la de otros. Es aficionado a aprovecharse de las mujeres, que se lanzan a sus brazos, pero sus conquistas le dejan un recuerdo «doloroso»; su antiguo amor Elena, aunque con el tiempo llega a perdonarla y a amarla como a una hermana. Es incapaz de mantener una relación larga, aunque Elena parece ser la única mujer, después de mucho tiempo, que es capaz de dejar huella en el duro corazón de Damon y ablandarlo, es el amor de su vida, pero varias veces optará por dejarla ir, porque no puede ser egoísta con ella, cree que se merece a alguien como su hermano Stefan, se siente un monstruo no quiere ver que se convierta en eso. Damon también es gracioso, pone motes a la mayoría de los personajes, impulsivo, a veces parece que esté loco, hace un gesto peculiar con los ojos, que hace que parezca desequilibrado. Es un vampiro muy orgulloso le cuesta pedir perdón, es muy hermético, nunca dice lo que siente, lo oculta. Muchas veces sumerge sus penas en Bourbon apariencia fisica Es un hombre con un gran atractivo, mide 1,77 y tiene una complexión fuerte pero no en exceso. Su rostro parece dibujado con una belleza exquisita pero nada delicada, posee una mandíbula fuerte, facciones y pómulos bien definidos y ojos azul claro que contienen una gran expresividad y una mirada penetrante, suele expresar mas con ellos que con su voz, al igual que con las muecas de su boca. Su cabello es de un castaño oscuro casi negro haciendo que haga un fuerte contraste con sus ojos. Lo lleva la mayoría de las veces algo alborotado . Su piel es blanca y fina. Una característica común que distingue a Damon es el utilizar el color negro , por ejemplo se lo ve frecuentemente con una chaqueta de cuero negra o una camisa que resalta su bien formado torso. Habilidades Como todos los vampiros, Damon tiene la habilidad de manipular los impulsos electromagnéticos del cerebro, lo que comúnmente se conoce como hipnosis. También puede hipnotizar animales, ejemplo los cuervos. Es muy rápido como todos los vampiros y también muy fuerte. También puede curar a los humanos con su sangre, ya que la sangre de los vampiros puede curar a los humanos (si un humano muere con la sangre de un vampiro dentro, regresa a la vida para convertirse en vampiro al beber sangre humana). debilidades Elena y sus seres queridos Relaciones Giuseppe Salvatore(padre) Stefan Salvatore(Tienen una relación de amor/odio fraternal que va a mas o menos dependiendo de los sucesos) Elena Gilbert(su amor) Alaric Saltzman(mejor amigo) Bonnie Bennett(mejor amiga) Lorenzo(enzo) Otras Relaciones *Damon, Elena y Stefan (anterior triángulo amoroso) *Damon, Elena, y Alaric (mejores amigos) *Damon y Katherine (ex novia/enemigos) *Damon y Liz (amigos cercanos/anteriores aliados) *Damon y Caroline (anterior novia/amigos/aliados) *Damon y Rose (anterior novia/amigos cercanos) *Stefan, Damon y Katherine (anterior triángulo amoroso) *Damon y Klaus (compañeros de crímenes/ami-enemigos) *Damon y Lexi (exes/ami-enemigos) *Damon y Andie (anterior novia) *Damon y Matt (aliados/ami-enemigos/anteriores enemigos) *John y Damon (enemigos) *Damon e Isobel (coqueteo/enemigos) *Damon y Elijah (ami-enemigos) *Damon y Rebekah (coqueteo/ami-enemigos) *Damon y Sage (anteriores aliados/enemigos) *Damon y Kol (enemigos) *Damon y Charlotte (ex novia) *Damon y Meredith (amigos/anteriores aliados) *Silas y Damon (enemigos/compañero de crímenes/ancestro y descendiente) *Damon y Lily (madre e hijo/enemigos) *Amara y Damon (anteriores aliados) *Damon y Aaron (enemigos) *Damon y Kai (anteriores aliados/enemigos) Apariciones A Darker Truth *''A Darker Truth (Parte 1)'' (material de archivo/sólo colmillos) *''A Darker Truth (Parte 4)'' Temporada 1 *''Piloto'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Temporada 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Temporada 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Temporada 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother's Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Temporada 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' * The Devil Inside *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Temporada 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Temporada 7 *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' *''I Went to the Woods'' *''One Way or Another'' *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' *''Kill 'Em All'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''7x22'' https://www.instagram.com/p/BDOaojnLRal/ The Originals Temporada 3 *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (mencionado) *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (indirectamente mencionado) }} Diario de Stefan Novelas Nombre Trivia pero está dispuesto a escucharla para impresionar a las chicas. *Damon comparte muchos atributos con otros chicos malos/vampiros rebeldes de otras serie como: **Spike de y **Eric Northman de . *En los libros, Damon tenía la habilidad de transformarse en un cuervo y en un lobo. En la serie, Damon podía controlar a un cuervo y la niebla pero se retiraron después del Piloto. *En los libros, Damon es dueño de un Ferrari negro, en la serie, de un Chevy Camaro convertible de 1967. *La bebida alcohólica favorita de Damon es el Bourbon. *La marca favorita de Damon es John Varvatos. *El libro favorito de Damon es Damon La llamada de lo salvaje por . *Damon leyó un poco de los libros de la saga de y los odió, mientras recordaba las novelas vampíricas de . *Damon es un descendiente de la línea Salvatore de Silas. *El origen étnico de Damon en la serie es mitad francés (por parte de su madre) y mitad italiano (por su padre). Sin embargo, en las novelas, tanto Stefan como él son totalmente italiano. *Damon leyó Lo que el viento se llevó por ,una novela de romance clásica.. *Durante su tiempo en la Guerra Civil, Damon fue parte del Regimiento de Infantería de Virginia 23. *Damon tenía un Blackberry Torch 9800 durante la Temporada 3, y un HTC Vivid durante la Temporada 4. *Paul Wesley, Michael Trevino y Zach Roerig originalmente audicionaron por el rol de Damon. *Damon puede cocinar como fue visto en Children of the Damned. *Damon mencionó que asistió a la Universidad en algún punto con Bree. (Él admitió haber estado en el campus de la Universidad pero nunca haber asistido a clases.) *Los primeros poderes que Damon controló ya no se utilizaron en el show porque eran considerados demasiados supernaturales. Entre ellos estaban el control de la neblina, volar, utilizar un cuervo para espiar a la gente. El cuervo murió en el mismo episodio que Zach, al principio de la Temporada 1. *Damon es un Vampiro Augustine 21051. *En los libros, Damon es considerado por los otros como muy peligroso, sádico y cruel. En la serie, Damon es manipulador y cruel, pero cambia al ayudar a Elena a buscar información acerca de Katherine y la protege de Klaus; él ayudó a proteger a Elena de constantes peligros y prometió que siempre la mantendría a salvo y lejos de la tumba; Caroline y Damon le han dado su sangre para evitar su muerte. *Damon, en algún punto, ha mantenido relaciones sexuales con ocho personajes recurrentes: **Katherine Pierce tuvo una relación sexual con él por 1864. Después de su regreso, casi vuelve a ocurrir pero se detuvieron cuando Katherine declaró que nunca lo amó. ** Isobel Flemming tuvo una aventura con él antes y posiblemente después de que él la convirtió en vampiro. **Lexi Branson tuvo una aventura de una noche con él. **Caroline Forbes fue obligada por él a mantener una relación con él. **Rose-Marie durmió con él después de que ambos se emborracharan y desarrolló verdaderos sentimientos por ella. **Andie Star fue obligada a saber que él era un vampiro y aún así mantener una relación con él hasta que Stefan la mató en The Birthday. **Rebekah Mikaelson tuvo una aventura de dos noches con él. **Elena Gilbert tuvo tanto una relación sexual como romántica con él empezando en 2011 y terminando con su muerte en Home. Pero vuelven a conectar su relación en Prayer For the Dying. *Damon muestra lealtad y amistad a Elena, Stefan, Alaric, Jeremy, y Enzo. *Damon y Stefan son aproximadamente 350 años más jóvenes que sus contrapartes en las novelas. *Damon fue el segundo vampiro mordido por un hombre lobo después de Rose y antes de Katherine, y el segundo en ser curado, antes de Katherine. *Damon es consolado por Elena en sus "momentos finales" similar a cuando Damon consoló a Rose, ambos por mordidas de lobos. *Damon en los libros ama ser vampiro y trata de regresar a ese estado cuando accidentalmente fue convertido en un humano; Damon en la serie parece que le encanta su estilo de vida hedonista como un vampiro, pero como le dijo a Jessica, extraña ser humano. *Damon ha besado a una doppelgänger Petrova en cinco finales de temporada. Él besó a Katherine en el 1x22}}|primer final de temporada, y a Elena en el 2x22}}|segundo, 4x23}}|cuarto, 5x22}}|quinto y 6x22}}|sexto finales de temporadas. *Damon es el cuarto personaje que mata a Elijah, después de Alaric, Elena, y Klaus. *Damon se ha convertido en cada personaje que no pudo matar. *Damon usualmente viste de negro. *Damon y Stefan son los únicos personajes que han aparecido en todos los episodios. *Damon le ha dado apodos a casi todos los personajes. *Damon a menudo hace referencia a las características de otros personajes con apodos: **Elena Gilbert - Pouty, Buffy, Princesa Guerrera, Gatita Asustada, Nena, Solecito, Cariño, Robert Frost. **Stefan Salvatore - Oscuro Stefan, Santo Stefan, Superman, Beefcake, Stefan: el Héroe, Stef, Buzzkill Bob, Pequeño Hermano, Mad Max. **Alaric Saltzman - Ric, Evilaric, Hermano, Mejor amigo, Profesor Frankenstein. **Katherine - Psicótica Doppelgänger, Smiley, Maligna, Kitty-Kat. **Caroline Forbes - Rubia, Vampiro Barbie, Orgullosa Trudy, Piscolabis, Meryl Streep, Care-Bear, Sexy Amienemiga Rubia, Reina Mystic. **Bonnie Bennett - Brujita, Malvada Bruja del Oeste, Medusa, Bon Bon, Bonnie la bruja adolescente, Destructora de Sueños. **Jeremy Gilbert - Van Helsing, Karate Kid, Big Jer, Pequeño Gilbert, Pocahontas, Pequeño Punk. **Matt Donovan - Ayudante de mesero, Mariscal de Campo, Rey de la Graduación, Chico Maravilla. **Tyler Lockwood - Chico lobo. **Rebekah Mikaelson - Barbie Klaus, Diabla, hermana Original, Sexy Bex, Gatita Asustada. **Mikael - Papá Original. **Rose-Marie - Rosebud. **Connor - El nuevo chico, Vendedor de biblias . **Amara - Pantalones locos, Morena, ojos cafés. **Nadia Petrova - Engendro del diablo. **Mary Porter - Mary asustada. **Kai - Pequeño amigo, Hermano mayor, chico Atta, Pequeña comadreja **Luke - Rubio. **Liv - Rubia, Twinderella. **Joshua Parker - Papá Kai. **Enzo - Dedos de mantequilla, Viejo amigo. **Atticus Shane - Profesor horripilante, Witchipedia. **Wes Maxfield - Profesor Rubio, Doogie, Profesor Forbes, Dr. Frankenstein, Dr. Horripilante, muñeco Ken. **Jesse - Asesino, Cariño. **Vanessa Monroe - Hottie. **Tessa - Profesora loca. **Liam Davis - Dr. Futuro-Premio-Humanitario. *Damon ha convertido a tres personajes en vampiro con su sangre, Vicki, Caroline y Elena. El también convirtió a Isobel, Bill y Abby. Esto lo hace el vampiro que en la serie ha convertido a más gente en vampiros. *De los tres personajes que convirtió, Vicki, Caroline y Elena respectivamente, sólo mató a Vicki. Caroline fue asfixiada por Katherine y Elena ahogada, por culpa de Rebekah. *Damon es el único vampiro conocido cuya sangre fue utilizada para convertir a una madre e hija, Isobel Flemming y su hija Elena Gilbert. *Él es el único vampiro que tuvo a otros vampiros con vínculos señoriales. **Charlotte y Elena. *Se ha acostado con tres miembros de la familia Petrova. Primero durmió con Katherine Pierce (Katerina Petrova), después con Isobel Flemming, y finalmente durmió con Elena Gilbert. *De todos los personajes de la serie de televisión, él es quien ha tenido relaciones sexuales con más mujeres. *Damon es el único personaje que ha tenido una relación más cercana con los miembros de la familia de Elena. * Damon es la única persona que ha salido de Atlanta con Elena. ** Viaje por carretera a Georgia en Bloodlines. ** Denver en Heart of Darkness. ** Universidad Whitmore College con Bonnie en The Five. ** Nueva York en Because the Night. ** También a la Dimensión de otro tiempo de 1994 en - Kai's prison. *Damon ha estado en peligro en cinco finales de temporada. **En la temporada 1, Damon casi muere en la casa en llamas en Founder's Day. **En la temporada 2, Damon casi fue asesinado por el veneno de lobo en As I Lay Dying. **En la temporada 3, Damon casi fue asesinado por el Alaric Malvado en The Departed. **En la temporada 4, Damon una vez más casi muere por el veneno de lobo en Graduation. **En la temporada 5, Damon es asesinado y su fantasma estuvo en el Otro Lado cuando fue destruido en Home. *Damon sólo ha convertido a humanos en vampiros en cuatro temporadas. **En la temporada 1, Damon convirtió a Vicki e Isobel en flashbacks. **En la temporada 2, Damon convirtió a Caroline. **En la temporada 3, Damon convirtió a Bill Forbes y Abby Bennett Wilson. **En la temporada 4, Damon convirtió a Elena Gilbert y a Charlotte en flashbacks. *Damon fue el primero de el trío principal en ser un antagonista. *Él fue el primer vampiro en el show en tener un vínculo señorial. *Él fue el único vampiro en obligar a alguien via contacto visual sin comando verbal. Es desconocida la razón, pero este método de compulsión no ha sido usada otra vez. *Damon se convirtió en un Vampiro Augustine y comenzó a alimentarse de sangre de vampiros en Total Eclipse of the Heart. **En No Exit, Enzo estuvo convirtiendo humanos en vampiros para alimentar a Damon cada 8 horas. Más tarde se alimentó de Enzo y Elena/Katherine. **En While You Were Sleeping, Damon y Elena fueron curados del virus destripador, haciéndolos vampiros normales otra vez. La cura les fue dada por Enzo. *Damon murió en el final de la quinta temporada, Home debido a la explosión en el Mystic Grilly no fue capaz de regresar del Otro Lado a tiempo. **Su destino junto con el de Bonnie, quedaba en suspenso. **Damon regresa al día presente, después de cuatro meses de haber estado atrapado en el 10 de mayo de 1994, en The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. *Damon fue capturado por Tripp en The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get. Más tarde fue rescatado por Stefan y Alaric. *Damon is shown to care about Bonnie. *En Live Through This, descubre que en realidad fue idea de su madre ligar la vida de Elena con Bonnie y fue ejecutada por Kai en I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime. }} Frases Galería Referencias Ver También en:Damon Salvatore Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Familia Salvatore Categoría:Vampiros Augustine Categoría:Personaje Masculino Categoría:Personaje en The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 1 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 2 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 3 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 4 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 5 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 6 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 7 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Línea de sangre de Niklaus Mikaelson Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 8 de The Vampire Diaries